Problem: Simplify
\[(1 + \cot A - \csc A)(1 + \tan A + \sec A).\]
Explanation: We can write
\begin{align*}
(1 + \cot A - \csc A)(1 + \tan A + \sec A) &= \left( 1 + \frac{\cos A}{\sin A} - \frac{1}{\sin A} \right) \left( 1 + \frac{\sin A}{\cos A} + \frac{1}{\cos A} \right) \\
&= \frac{(\sin A + \cos A - 1)(\cos A + \sin A + 1)}{\sin A \cos A} \\
&= \frac{(\sin A + \cos A)^2 - 1}{\sin A \cos A} \\
&= \frac{\sin^2 A + 2 \sin A \cos A + \cos^2 A - 1}{\sin A \cos A} \\
&= \frac{2 \sin A \cos A}{\sin A \cos A} = \boxed{2}.
\end{align*}